The Truth
by LightTheFlame
Summary: When Galan offers a question that Meliodas couldn't possibly refuse to reply to, which path does he choose to set things right? K . Manga spoilers by the way.
1. choice

_Her smile makes the lies he tells himself worth it. – Dance, by StoneHill ( xstonehill)_

* * *

Meliodas braced his shoulders and regained his bearings as Galan's huge shadow loomed over him, like an ominous presence bringing fear into the hearts of everyone he cared about. Elizabeth stayed a little to the side, careful enough to still be standing after Galan had landed more than just a few punches.

Meliodas still didn't understand how she had gotten pulled into this. One moment they had been riding atop Hawk Mama, Diane frolicking by her side, and the next moment everyone was flying in all directions after the sound of a bomb exploding reached the Boar Hat. He and Elizabeth had then ended up here, in this dark, musty cavern that was probably infested with many sorts of little things that girls would definitely be afraid of, but Elizabeth had shown no sign of freaking out at the sight of a bug. He'd even seen her stamp her foot on something that curiously looked like a giant furry spider.

Of course, he was straying again. The enemy was right in front of him, and here he was looking out for her when she could do just fine by herself. Then again, he couldn't be reassured. After catching a glimpse of her broken body after Dreyfus had 'accidentally' shot her he couldn't bear to ever see her in that state again.

Meliodas' gaze hardened when his eyes averted to the armor-clad bastard before him. Previously he'd already harmed Merlin by turning her to stone, and although he knew she would find a way to right herself he did regret not warning her about Galan's skill beforehand. He had known Galan, for longer than you would normally expect, and knew what he was capable of. But all he could do now was fight him and try not to get turned into a statue.

He unsheathed Lostvayne and charged. He'd managed to land a strike on the back of his neck, and the sound of rupturing bones satisfied him. He heard a cry of anguish as he landed, eyes immediately falling on Elizabeth—the only thing that actually mattered right here in this cavern.

Galan twisted his wrists, his neck slightly done in. A metallic voice sounded from the armor that hid the monster within. "Argh, you little—!" Then Meliodas made the worst move possible.

He'd let himself be seen by Galan looking at the princess.

In his head he muttered, _oh shit._

He could literally feel Galan's eyebrows raising in that helmet of his. "Ah." Suddenly the demon took on an air of sophistication, knowing he indeed had the upper hand in this fight. "So this is your weakness, isn't it?"

Meliodas did not answer. Elizabeth looked from him to Galan, waiting for someone to speak.

Galan flashed a snarky smile. "Thought so." Just as he was about to land a hand on her his finger was sliced off and flying across the cavern. Galan's blood tainted Lostvayne's blade.

"Hmm." Galan did not grimace at the pain, instead faced Meliodas, an urgent, fiery look on his face. "Do you love her, "Captain"?"

Meliodas stood rooted to the spot. Galan's words were charged with a sort of energy that demanded this question to be answered. _Damn it._ He knew what the demon was pulling.

Elizabeth blinked at the exchange of words between the two. When Galan motioned towards her she froze.

"Lord Meliodas, no!" she yelled at him. "Don't! It's a trap!"

"Shush, dear," Galan snarled. "This question's for him to answer."

Meliodas looked from Galan's shark-like grin to Elizabeth's horrified expression. He didn't want her to be worried, no… but he knew what would happen if he did not reply to the Commandment.

"Meliodas." Galan's voice sounded distant. "You know what the consequences are if you fail to answer me."

"I do." Frustrated he was at his choices: the thing about Galan was that once he asked you a 'serious' question—'serious' meaning charged with demonic energy that included his skill of turning you into stone if you told a single lie—you had to answer him. You could answer him anytime you wanted, and anywhere you were, as long as you answered him. As the 'Truth' Commandment, of course Meliodas was supposed to say the truth, but he was stuck: his answer had to be yes or no. If Galan had asked something like what his favorite color was, Meliodas could definitely wing it without giving a pig's behind.

But he was trapped, and Galan knew it. His shark-like smile gleamed with triumph. Another thing about Galan: he'd always been proud of every little glorious move he made.

Meliodas stared him straight in the eye. "I'll answer you."

Galan glared back with as much intensity. "I'm waiting."

Elizabeth probably didn't even know that he had been looking at her from time to time. To add onto his frustration the presence of Elizabeth was just what Galan wanted. He knew that Meliodas was never one to divulge any sort of secret. So he knew that his answer would hurt her.

Meliodas considered his options. The armor-clad idiot's face was so close to his he could barely fight the urge to finish him right there and then. But, even worse: whether Galan was dead or not, if you still told him a lie even when he wasn't in your presence, you'd still be done for.

For once, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was at a total, utter loss.

 **A small head canon I thought of. Scene is after they've met Galan but are on the move again toward the Land of Druids. Meliodas hasn't got his full power back yet. Next chapter coming soon!**

-Mint-chan.


	2. lie

**Second chapter! Third and final one, writing now. Ergh, don't kill me. (At least until I finish this fic.)**

* * *

Even though on the outside it may not have looked it, but Meliodas' mind was whirring energetically by now. But the difference this time, compared to all the other times his brain had spun when an enemy was up close, was that it was whirring for nothing. His head was blank, except for one though: _shit, I'm screwed._

He couldn't possible tell a lie and get turned into stone right then and there because 1) it would make him look like a fool in front of Galan (and Elizabeth), and though he was not as prideful as Escanor he still maintained a high standard of self-dignity and 2) he'd be leaving Elizabeth alone to fend for herself against this weakling of a demon who had to get through him with a cheap question. And that, Meliodas thought, did not say much of a gentleman.

Was he a gentleman? He liked to think so. Despite him saying all those perverted things and doing them sometimes (but only to Elizabeth), the townspeople of Liones, Bernia, Byzel… anywhere they went, they called him a hero. And yet a hero and a gentleman are two different things.

 _"_ _When a young man takes on something bigger than himself, he becomes a hero."_ He remembered this saying from Baltra, but the phrase was not for him. It had been meant for young Gilthunder when he'd fallen thrice after Meliodas had finished him. He had been so discouraged, so lost, but Baltra's words had given Gil a new path: hope.

And now he wished someone would really say those words to provide him the light to move down this road. Namely, the only human being in this cave.

His eyes had never moved away from Galan's, but he could feel her fidgeting at the sidelines. He wondered if she was feeling as distraught as he was.

Could a man be a hero and a gentleman at the same time? Meliodas thought yes. But deep inside he knew he was neither of these.

He was a demon.

A monster.

And facing him now was one of him. It was as if he was looking in a mirror.

His brethren.

His race.

His _kind._

Meliodas had heard the word being uttered from Ban's lips with the ugliest distaste. _"Go back to your kind, Hendy,"_ he'd mused in all seriousness, but Meliodas could see his vision slightly inclined toward him too. Ban knew, and now so did everyone else.

Except Elizabeth.

She refused to believe he was the thing that destroyed Danafor sixteen years ago. She refused to believe he was the ruthless criminal he'd been labeled as by the kingdom. She refused to believe he would do a thing such as slicing off someone's hand without saying a word in apology. She refused to believe any of this.

Because if she did, she' be taking off and screaming in absolute fear, expecting him to come after her and tear her to a million shreds.

But she didn't believe, and she didn't run. Instead she stayed, swaying by his side with a gentle smile on her lips, believing in him for all he was worth. And so did Liz, once upon a time.

 _And look where that led her_.

Unsheathing Lostvayne in the quietest of movements, Meliodas' eyes burned with the truth he'd thought out. Though he was not quite sure if it made such sense, but it had been the path he'd chosen.

The path he'd steeled his heart, his soul to walk down.

In two quick flicks he'd managed to send Galan sprawling halfway across the cavern. Lunging for him again, he split himself into five and attacked.

.

Galan was down, but not dead. "You… Meliodas…" he mumbled with a fierce boiling anger that only a demon could achieve. "I'll get you back for this…!"

What he didn't know was he already did.

Meliodas strode over to wide-eyed Elizabeth, gawking at him like she hadn't seen him in years. "Lord Meliodas, are you okay?" she cried, examining him lightly on the outside and checking for wounds. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm all fine, Elizabeth."

It pained his heart to see her smile. The smile that had made him stay by her side this long. But all good things come to an end… eventually.

"I'm pretty sure he's not getting up again," he jerked his thumb toward the demon on the ground, blood spurting. "He's going to have to retreat to regain his energy."

"That's good," Elizabeth breathed in relief. "Come on, we should be getting back quickly, before he tries something else."

He looked at her, because the way she breathed out in 'relief' didn't seem to be relieved at all. She must be still thinking about the question, he thought, and he knew he needed to end this.

"Yeah," he lied, and let go of the hand he'd been holding. "Elizabeth, could you stand back for a bit?"

She looked stunned, but did as he told. Meliodas looked to the spot where the demon had been, and knew he had teleported to God knows where the demons were. Good. A smile danced on his lips.

He obviously couldn't do it if Galan was here.

Slowly he turned, the smile still on his lips. Elizabeth caught his gaze, and smiled back.

 _Even better,_ he thought, the last thing he'd wanted to see before.

He allowed his mind to focus solely on the question, Galan's voice circulating in his head, and said, _"No."_

He had no immediate idea of how Elizabeth knew what he was talking about, but he heard a cry of fear and footsteps padding toward him.

By the time she had reached him, his heart had stopped.

Stone cold.

.

The first thing Elizabeth thought was _no, no, I'm supposed to bring him back with me._

So how was it possible to lug a stone statue that bore the face of the one that broke her heart when she couldn't even have the energy to stand?

She'd fallen on her knees at his feet, all gray and marble-y. She just stared, at his boots, at his fingers, at his face, at his eyes. Those eyes, once harboring a look of affection and pain every time they were directed toward her.

She'd seen it before, countless times. But now, knowing that there was no way to look at the green of his eyes again, she wept.

She wept like there was no tomorrow, pressing her arms around his stone figure like a snake. She didn't need to be scared of breaking his bones since he was stone-hard now (she nearly slapped herself for being punny in this time of mourning), but when she hugged him so tight you would presume she was so scared of losing him, it wasn't.

It was that she was scared that she couldn't possible go on after losing him.

Elizabeth wept on his stone gray cheek, letting her tears slip down his own face and fall to his boots with a plink. The ghost of his smile hovered on his face, like a lingering spirit yet to leave for the afterlife. Suddenly she had an idea.

Didn't Merlin's soul latch on to something when she was turned to stone? But now looking at his pale face Elizabeth realized it was probably too late to save his soul.

She didn't manage to save him.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks like two endless waterfalls, concentrating more on the fact that he could not be saved anymore than what he'd just said.

And then it dawned on her. Slowly she looked up to the pallid face, those once-green eyes, and she thought she saw the smile move.

 _You said no,_ she whispered, her voice barely audible to herself, _and you got turned to stone._

 _You said no._

A scream so long and mournful emitted from her throat. Sobbing, clutching at her chest, holding back sobs, she backed away from him suddenly, lying on the ground.

You! She screamed at him. Why did you say that? You could've said yes and asked Gowther to eliminate my memories! You could've finished Galan and never answered his question in the first place! And _this_ is what you leave me with?

But she knew, in her reasoning, that he had a motive, an objective not to tell the truth. To not tell _her_ the truth.

What on earth are you protecting me from?

A lone whisper, soft as soft can be, faded in the wind along with the ghost of the sad smile.

 _"Me."_


	3. truth

Meliodas awoke with a jolt.

Pursing his lips drenched in cold sweat, his eyes adjusted in the dark surroundings of his room. Nothing was out of place... not even a certain princess breathing quietly beside him.

His gaze fell on her, as if drawn in by the moonlight illuminating her soft whispery breaths, her silver strands strewn on her pillow like a fan, the way her eyelids fluttered as if she were about to wake and see him standing over her, staring and smiling like a fool.

And he had been a fool indeed, to let Galan take advantage over him almost immediately. He couldn't believe he could have been that careless, letting himself be caught sneaking looks at the princess—even now. If Hawk were to barge in right now and catch a glimpse of him looking down at the princess, his right arm propping himself up against his pillow and his left arm still tied behind his back, not even touching her, he would have sensed something was up. He would have sensed something between them.

Was there _anything_ , really, between them?

He didn't want her to feel guilt of her relationship with him, like Liz was the only thing they shared in common. Sure, Liz was the one thing of the past he couldn't be rid of, but Elizabeth, she was herself, though every little movement of her reminded him of the lover that had gone…

He just couldn't get the words to form inside of his mouth. Elizabeth was something else entirely; no two people could be the same… could they? Even if one was dead?

This was another frustrating obstacle in his way to get to her. Even if she did allow him to be with her, for all the days in his life, he wouldn't let her in his. He couldn't let her see the green-eyed monster he held underneath all those tight-lipped smiles and withering eyes.

He just had to protect her in the way he could.

But now, looking over her, watching her lips purse open with few breaths, Meliodas felt a calm serenity pass over him like a wave. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch her face, but he restrained. Nothing could touch them now. Nothing could ever come between them.

That was what he felt. Peace.

Galan was gone, the Commandments were back, but in this time of peril, was there any right to feel peace? He knew in his heart that the matter was indeed unsettled, but just lavishing in this sliver of happiness for a little while brought no harm, did it?

Of course, he hadn't been meant to enjoy this. He was meant to suffer, to burn, to feel the wounds searing on his body for eternity, and yet, there was nothing that could hurt him right now. He had been a selfish prick, running away, escaping his clan to avoid the hellish life of a demon, expecting twice the pain of punishment raining down on him, but it didn't come.

Or it just hadn't come yet.

Even though Meliodas was a man of living the moment, he couldn't help but shudder when he thought of what would happen if the Commandments actually had a chance to conquer them. He'd be taken back to the Demon King and be tortured to death in the evilest ways possible. Or it could be worse.

Seeing Elizabeth tortured to death in the evilest ways possible.

He'd already succumbed to the numbness he felt every night he dreamt of Liz, a spike nailed through her chest. Now with Elizabeth by his side made those nightmares cease, but if something similar were to happen to her he was very sure he just might break.

Maybe it'd be best if he was free now.

Then he thought about it some more. If he was dead they'd still torture her anyway, allowing her to suffer the punishment for himself being a coward. And that would be even worse. So he'd definitely have to face them, and thereafter survive to live.

Which begs the question… live for _what?_

Meliodas was always one of those men who saw that if there wasn't a point to something they'd abandon it in two seconds flat. And of course, he had something to do for himself as well, his one motive that kept him alive for thirty centuries, but he'd had some doubts when the Commandments came into the picture. Would he really still persevere though this fight to complete his mission?

If his mission really did mean nothing he'd have a reason to kill himself right now. But there was something that he had to hold onto, something that he just couldn't let go of…

And then he saw it. Sitting in his warm, open palm was another hand. This hand was pale, a milky white, and sometimes twitched when his fingers brushed its skin. He'd realized he'd been curling his fingers around hers.

Meliodas clasped Elizabeth's hand and brought it to his heart, where it rested for a good long while. Gazing up at the moon that he constantly missed along with Liz, he closed his eyes, and uttered the answer.

 _"Yes."_

He hadn't even been planning on it. He hadn't even worked out that part of the problem. But just looking at her, her hand in his, he found that he didn't really need time to work it out at all.

His eyes remained shut. Moonlight shone on his face.

He waited. He opened his eyes.

Elizabeth was still there.

Clutching her hand as tightly as he could hold onto, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it over and over again, muttering two words and repeating them all the same.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **And that is the end of the Truth! Sorry if this was a tad short, but it wasn't meant to be too long anyway. Leave a fave if you enjoyed, or even a review for constructive criticism!**

-Mint-chan.


	4. note (impt)

**Okay, so many are confused on how we ended up in the "truth" chapter (Chapter 3). This note is to clarify things between the readers and myself (or Mel).**

 **First thing you need to know:**

 ** _The last chapter was not a nightmare._**

 **In the "lie" chapter (Chapter 2) we saw Meliodas get turned to stone and Elizabeth bawling her eyes out. That was real... if he had chosen that path.**

 **In the "truth" chapter, Meliodas is NOT turned to stone. He has merely defeated Galan and is back in the Boar Hat safe and sound with Elizabeth.**

 **In short, the first chapter was about a choice that Meliodas had to make: to lie about his feelings or wear his heart upon his sleeve. And the two chapters behind it...**

 ** _They show what would happen if he did either one._**

 **So if he did tell the lie he would have been _turned to stone_ — _obviously_ —but he would die _knowing that Elizabeth knew he loved her,_ _but not knowing if she loved him back._ Bittersweet ending.**

 **But in the night when he told the truth before the moon he continues to _live for her_ , and _thanks her_ for giving him that will to live.**

 **And that is all I need to clarify with you guys. Thanks for reading, and I hope you understand a tad clearer now!**

—Mint-chan.


End file.
